legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P2/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen in Vivienne's office as she cries on the ground) Alex: Well, we won Jess. Jessica: We sure did. Thanks for saving me. Alex: *puts his arms around Jessica's waist* No problem. I'd never let anyone hurt you sweetie. (Jessica smiles before the two kiss. Kyle and Emily then stand up confused) Kyle: Uhhh, what?? Emily: What's going on??? Alex: *Stops kissing* Hey we'll explain later but we're kind of having a moment here? Kyle: No guys seriously what's- Jessica: He said later! Go! Emily: Okay okay! Let's-let's go Kyle. (Emily and Kyle both walk out the room. Alex and Jessica then resume kissing each other) Jessica: I love you... Alex: Love you too sweetie. (The two then stop kissing before they smile at each other. They both then look over at Vivienne) Jessica: So, what do we do with her sweetie? Vivienne: I've lost... Everything... This city will return to its old evil way once again... Alex:.... We'll let the people of the city decide. They should be the ones to decide her fate. Jessica: Agreed. Alex: Let's get the others together. We've got a lot of explaining to do. Jessica: I'll get her. Vivienne: Huh? (Jessica grabs Vivienne by the back of her shirt and starts dragging her outside) Vivienne: Wait what?! Jessica: Come on, your people need to see you. Vivienne: N-No! I- Alex: Let's go. The sooner this is over with the better. (The Defenders all meet up with they're formally brainwash allies, while the people are still gathered together, trying to make sense as to what happened) Omega: Brainwashed?? Pearl: Us??? Zulu: Yeah. Miles: Vivienne lured you into traps and used The Mind Stone to corrupt you. Erin: She made you all her personal soldiers and servants. Emily: Is that why I'm dressed this why? Why did she make me a maid? Erin: We don't know yet. Mina: Was I important? And why is my body all tingly? Rose: She made both you and Momo commanders! Momo: Me??? Mina: Whoa no way! Izuku: And... We really tried to hunt you guys down? Jack: None stop. Also: TO answer you question Mina, I had Craig use his powers on you and Momo earlier. Craig: I'm sorry! Uraraka: Oh man... We really did all this? Kyle: I can't seem to remember anything. Mina: Yeah neither can I.... Oh wait. Wait I think I am starting to remember... I was in her office when Omega said she had the Mind Stone then after that... Oh no... I told her everything about us. Alex: *voice* Well it's okay now. (Alex and Jessica are seen as Jessica drags Vivienne outside) Alex: We got her. (Alex and Jessica put Vivienne on the stage) Alex: *Tabs the microphone* Attention! Attention! (The people all turn to the stage) Jessica: I'm sure a lot of you have questions as to what is going on! Alex: But "mayor" Vivienne is gonna answer them all! Vivienne:..... Jessica: Answer them. They deserve to know what you did. Alex: If you REALLY care about your people, you'll tell them. Vivienne: *Sighs* …… People of Fernyard Terrencier... (The people all look up confused) Vivienne: I haven't....been entirely truthful with you all recently. (The people look more confused) Vivienne: … *SIgh* The truth is.... I came across this magic. This stone... Gave me the power to... To.... Control the minds of others. And... I used this power.... On all of you. (The people all gasp in horror) Vivienne: When I first became your mayor... I want to help this city. I wanted to change it for the better. To make it something for people to be proud of. But no one, not even those who voted for me gave me the time of day. Its like you all just voted for me so you can get the election over with! (Vivienne tears up) Vivienne: I love Fernyard Terrencier… But it was moving into complete chaos! I was at my wits end! I didn't know what else to do! …. Ao I used this power. In the hopes that it would bring us all together. As friends. (The crowd is all silent) Alex: Keep going Vivienne. Vivienne: *Sniff* But... This... This power... went to my head... I later started making people not only follow my ideas... But I even started making them... My personal servants... (various people dress in maid and butler outfits now understand why they are dressed this way) Vivienne: This action cause me to do one of the worst things ever... separate families... (As Vivienne is talking, Maisy is seen moving though the crowd trying to find Jason, but she is unable to) Vivienne: I also started to make sure I have a tighter control on people... Setting up curfews, random inspections, meetings almost everyday... And... I even started to do it to outsiders... (Vivienne looks over at the Defenders not on the stage) Pearl: So that's why I look like this. Charlie: Yeah... Vivienne: And when I found out that there were some I couldn't control I... I did something I never did once ever in my time as mayor... *Tears up more* I was about to have someone put to death... (The crowd gasps in horror) Vivienne: *Wipes tears with her arm* I thought I was a queen, I should be treated like one, and those who stood against me, should be crushed... But I was wrong... I was a monster... A horrible, horrible, monster who treated people like her personal propority…… And I treated the city that I love like my own personal paradise………… (Vivienne then covers her face and starts to cry) Vivienne: *Crying* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Jack: Well this is awkward. Craig: You're telling me. Alex: *puts his hand on Vivienne's shoulder* It's okay Vivienne. Jessica: You're almost done. (Vivienne cries a moment more before she catches her breath and decides to finish up) Vivienne: B-Because of the things I have done.... I am here by resigning as your mayor, effective immediately. And I will turn myself in to the authorities, and face justice for my crimes. And... I don't deserve it, but I hope... I pray, that one day, you, and the city Fernyard Terrencier, can find it in your hearts... To forgive me.... (The people are all silent by this) Vivienne: That is all. Thank you. (Vivienne then starts to walk off stage with Alex and Jessica as they head back to City Hall. The rest of the Defenders follow her. The people are still in stunned silence over this. Meanwhile Maisy is still looking) Maisy: Where he is...? Where is he?? (Omega walks up to Maisy) Omega: Something wrong? Maisy: I can't find Jason! He has to be around here somewhere! Omega: Well we are about to see Vivienne again. You could ask her. Maisy: I don't wanna talk to her! I'll find Jason on my own! Pearl: Hey, there's another butler coming out of the Town Hall! Maisy: Huh?! (Maisy looks up to find Jason walking out of Town Hall rubbing his head) Jason: Awww....What happened? Maisy: Jason?? JASON!! (Maisy runs up and hugs a confused surprised Jason) Jason: M-Maisy??? Is-Is that you?? Maisy: Oh my god I've missed you! Jason: Maisy wh-what's happeneing? Maisy: Its okay Jason.. Its gonna be okay... (The Defenders all smile at the two siblings hugging each other. The scene then goes over to the Defenders speaking with Vivienne in what was once her office) Alex: Vivienne.... Vivienne: It's over....It's all over. Erin: You sure you wanna go through with this? Jack: You can make it better. Vivienne: Even if I could, no one will listen to me. I've burned too many bridges. I have to face justice for betraying the city I love. I'll serve my time. After that... Who knows. Jessica: Well. I think you're making a very brave choice. And you should be proud of it. Not everyone has the courge to do this. Vivienne: *Sniff* Thank you. And... I'm truly sorry. To all of you. For what I've done. *To Mina* Mina-Chan... I'm so sorry. I made you bring all your friends to me and I brainwashed them... Mina: Hey its okay. I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you. Besides I'm starting to remember more. And from what I'm remembering: You treated me very nicely! Vivienne: Of course. You were my favorite. Emily: Hey Vivienne, I know why you made Izuku and the others your soldiers but.. Why was I your maid? Kyle: And why am I a butler? Vivienne: I made you a maid Emily is cause... Well I thought you were a very beautiful girl. Emily: Oh, so it's like a compliment? Kyle: That's fair. Vivienne: Call it a personal fantasy of mine, but I've always wanted to be wait hand and foot by beautiful girls and handsome men. And you were a very beautiful girl Emily. Emily: Wow. You think so? *Looks at the maid outfit she's wearing* HMm…. *Goes to see herself in a mirror* Kyle: So what about me? Vivienne: To be honestly: I mostly made you a butler so to make Emily happy and so you two could be together. Kyle: Well... That is a nice thought of you had there. Still... I'm starting to remember more now... Ugh... All those foot rubs... Uraraka: Oh my god now I'm remembering! Mina I'm so jealous of you right now! Mina: What why? Uraraka: You got your own personal servant! Mina: I did?! Uraraka: Yeah! Pearl: Huh. Now that I think about.... Yeah you did! You even let him give me a massage when I was stressed! Mina:... *Gasp* Oh my god I remember! Jason! Oh he was such an artist! Erin: Wait Jason? Alex: That was Maisy's brother wasn't it? Kyle: Who's Maisy? Alex:: She's the ONE person in this whole city Vivienne didn't brainwash and she helps us out. We would have been caught long ago if she didn't hid us. Jessica: She wanted to save her brother from Vivienne. Rose: So might not be wise to tell say that he was your servant Mina. Mina: Oh... Pearl: Aww but I want another massage from him! Jessica: Where even is he? Alex: Not sure. I thought he was in here earlier when we broke in. Omega: She's outside. With Jason. She was so happy to see him again. Pearl: Yeah. It was so sweet. Alex: Ah that's good to hear. We were able to keep our promise to her. Scott: Well. Aside from what happened to us, I'd say this mission is a success. Charlie: Yep! And we got the Mind Stone back! Alex: *holds up the Mind Stone* Sure did! Now we just gotta get it back home and put it somewhere safe. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts